ASBF Sorry!
by WhenFandomsUnite
Summary: Harry's hostage in the second task is not Ron. It's Ginny. And when Harry saves her a strange bond occurs. Currently rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/** The only things I own of this story is the plot. Why would I be writing this if I owned this anyway!

 **AN/** This was an Idea that I wanted to do after a fanfic I failed to finish had this start, and, somehow, I found that I don't remember its name. Anyway, flames welcomed, likes loved, and reviews needed.

Harry was jetting through the February waters to the Merpeople village. He entered the square and saw three people tied to a metal peg. Among them he saw the flaming hair of Ginny Weasley. He felt a strange, strong desire to see Ginny safe, so he found a sharp rock and cut Ginny's rope before rising with her. " Harry?" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, its me." Harry said with a grin, barely suppressing a laugh. Soon after they made it to shore, the Gillyweed expired. When they made it onto the shore, they were told to go to the medical tent. They were then told in no uncertain terms to stay put. After a minute of comfortable silence, Harry spoke on a sudden urge," Ginny, I really like you!"

Ginny smiled and said," I've been waiting to hear those words since I was eleven !" She leaned forward and kissed him. It was innocent, simple, but created a shockwave of pure magical energy that made even the great Albus Dumbledore stumble.

X X X

Albus had been talking animatedly to Professor Karkaroff when he felt a powerful blast that he had only experienced once, fighting Grindelwald. He ran to the source, which ended him up at the disheveled tent. Running in, fearing the worst, he saw a blushing Ginny Weasley, and a goofily grinning Harry Potter. "What in Merlin's Beard happened!" He cried.

"I haven't got the slightest idea Professor." Harry said, staring into Ginny's eyes and holding her hand.

Ginny nodded and added, " Didn't feel a thing!"

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey showed up and said," You may go after you take these Mr. Potter. You too Miss Weasley." Handing them a vial of Pepper-up potion each, which they drank, they headed out to get his scores. 42 points later, Harry and Ginny decided to go back to the castle to get some sleep, stopping to get a few snog sessions in. At the common room, the kissed goodnight before walking away. They only made it about ten feet before both of them collapsed and they thrashed around towards each other. Hermione came in a minute later only to find them like that.

"Fred! George! Help!" She called towards the twins. They saw them thrashing and, no-questions-asked, picked them up and ran to the hospital wing, one in each set of arms.

Once in the hospital wing, George yelled," Help!"

Madam Pomfrey showed up and snapped," Get them into two close beds." The twins, fearing for their sister's safety, complied. Once in a bed, Harry's left arm flew out, and Ginny's right arm did the same. Grasping hands, Harry subconsciously pulled Ginny into his arms, and, by extension, his bed. The twins tried to pry them apart, but a golden light stopped them.

X X X

About 20 minutes later, they woke up and Harry was dismayed to find five angry Weasley brothers looking at him angrily. Before Harry could get a word in edgewise, Bill and Charlie tried to separate them. Lifting Harry, and the young couple thrashed as soon as they were separated and soon lost consciousness as well before Bill and Charlie dropped Harry who reversed places with an unconscious Ginny. As soon as they recovered consciousness Harry practically yelled," What the heck is going on with us!"

 **AN/** This is where I will respond to your comments and questions, even asking some of my own. Just type in your answers, and house and you earn one point per answer. The house with the most points by the end of this fic gets the house cup.

Question 1 : What is Harry's Patronus?

Question 2 : Who plays Crabbe in the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ So here are the point totals,**

 **Gryffindor:0**

 **Ravenclaw:2**

 **Hufflepuff:0**

 **Slytherin:0**

 **Keep those answers coming! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer/ I only own the plot. No dip Sherlock! Why would this not be canon if I did?!**

"Harry, I believe you and Miss Weasley have formed a 'Soul Bond'." Ginny stiffened at Albus Dumbledore's words.

"A Soul Bond? What the heck-fire is that?!" Harry asked in confusion.

"A Soul Bond occurs when a person saves their soulmate's life and shares a kiss." Albus replied before saying," This pain, I believe, comes from the bond being incomplete."

"And how do we complete it?" Ginny asked.

Albus looked distinctly uncomfortable before saying," You have to, Er, consummate." Harry cringed when he heard the Weasley men yell at Dumbledore.

"All of you out except Albus!" Ginny said over the chaos. When the men stayed, she yelled," Unless you want to feel my Bat-Bogey Hex coming out of every hole in your body." The threat worked and the men ran out. " Albus, would you mind performing the contraceptive charm on me?" Not speaking, Albus cast it. " Thank you professor, you may go." And with that, Albus ran as fast as he could to the door.

As they stripped, they spoke. " I am so sorry about this Ginny, no girl should be forced to lose their virginity at thirteen." Harry said apologetically.

" It's not your fault they chose me for the task, and I shouldn't have kissed you!" Ginny stated crossly.

"But it is my fault for being the stinking boy-who-lived! I can't be a normal kid and now you got caught up in that! " Harry stated emphatically. He was going to say more, but they had finished getting undressed and instead Harry laid Ginny on the bed and they made love for about twenty minutes.

X X X

After they finished getting dressed again, they called everyone back. Albus spoke first," The completion of the bond legally marries the bonded. So may I introduce, the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter. This also emancipates you two, and you are therefore allowed to use magic anywhere, anyhow."

Harry cringed, looking at the 6 Weasley brothers, but said," It looks like Gin and I were meant for each other and were going to end up together anyway, but I promise that I will treat her with the respect she deserves."

With the Weasleys pacified, Albus spoke again," Harry, since you have outgrown the wards at the Dursley's, we have decided to move you to Potter Manor in Devon. Is that acceptable to you and your wife?" At Ginny and Harry's nod, he said," Very well. You and Mrs. Potter now have control over the Potter family vault, which as a sum of about 5,480,000,000 galleons." Sighting their dumbstruck faces, he laughed.

Madam Pomfrey released them about twenty minutes later and they left for their dormitories, when Harry saw a letter on his bed. It said,

'Dear Master

Due to my personal opinion, I have removed your wife's bed and trunk. It will appear next to yours. I will begin development of a room for you and your wife. I will notify you of its completion. But until then, your wife will sleep in your bed, but nobody will see her if they don't already know she's there.

Signed,

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

When he finished he heard a strange voice like Ginny's yell in his mind, "My Bed, My Trunk!"

Not expecting a reply he replied timidly," Come to my dorm dear." He was surprised when he got a reply.

" Harry!"

"Ginny!"

" What the heck is this?!"

"I don't know, but come to my dorm." A minute later she ran in and Harry gave her the letter. " What do you think?" He asked out loud.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight." She replied, grinning like mad.

" Just remember that neither of us can perform the contraceptive charm. And I know I'm not ready to be a father." Harry said, sighing.

"Fine, nothing more than kissing." She grumbled. Her moods brightened when Harry gave her a passionate kiss.

 **AN/ So**

 **Question 1: What hand is Pettigrew's finger cut off on?**

 **Question 2: Why does Harry know he could produce Prongs at the end of Book 3?**

 **Question 3: What age does Sirius run away at?**


End file.
